Shower Time
by kokode
Summary: "Momoi, I've got a question.. uhhh.. about Aomine.."


_**Note:**_ This is stupid and I don't know why I made it and why I'm posting this shit but meh -_-

* * *

Kagami has always wondered why Aomine takes forever in the bath for he never pegged the tanned male to be someone who's vain or anything like that.

The first time he let Aomine take a shower at his apartment, he thought that the other was feeling too filthy and hot after their one-on-one session that day. He never really questioned him after that.

But then they started going out and frequenting each other's places and that's when Kagami began to wonder. So he asked the one person who knows Aomine the best.

* * *

"Momoi, I've got a question.. uhhh.. about Aomine.."

Momoi was surprised that Kagami asked her because she thought that he would surely go to Kuroko first for any Aomine-related questions. Also, taking into consideration the fact that the redhead spent quite some time being jealous of her closeness to Aomine (until they convinced him that they never saw - would never ever EVER - each other like that and that their relationship is only that of a big sister/little brother), no one could blame her for reacting like that. She did feel honored though, not that she'll ever tell anybody that (except maybe for Kuroko - she never hides anything from Kuroko save for her intel when their teams are playing against each other).

"Eh? About Dai-chan? What is it Kagamin? I'll answer anything you want to know!" — did she sound over-eager? Nah —

"Uh.. okay.." — yeah, maybe she did, ah well.

"Well you see, just… I noticed that Aomine really takes a long time in the bath. I mean, it's good and all that he wants to thoroughly clean his body but… I dunno.. I never pegged him to be the kind of guy who takes his sweet time — M-Momoi? Eh? W-Why are you laughing? Did I say something weird?"

Momoi was trying, really _really _trying, to keep herself from laughing once Kagami voiced his concerns but she just couldn't hold it in anymore and promptly lost it right there. She's not being rude or anything, just that she remembered the reason why Aomine takes so long in the shower and she always, _always_ loses it whenever she gets reminded of it.

"Haaah… I'm sorry Kagamin. I just — heee — I remembered the reason and I couln't help my — pfffft — self. Give me a sec to compose myself, 'kay?"

Kagami was confused (and a little bit worried) but since Momoi is laughing her ass off in front of him, the answer to his question might not be something bad. Right?

He waited until Momoi has stopped laughing and waited some more for her to be able to give him an answer without cracking up again and going into another lauging fit.

"Okay! Sorry for the wait Kagamin. Hehe. You see, Dai-chan has always been somewhat of a wanderer. Ever since we were kids! During summer and when he has free time, he'll go to nearby mountains to catch some crayfish and then there's that time when he learned about basketball so he's always outside. Wait, wait! Before you say anything else, those are really important to know in order to understand the reason why Dai-chan is like that.

So yeah, I accompany Dai-chan when I can but I always bring an umbrella with me so I won't be burned by the sun, unfortunately, Dai-chan never cared for it hence his skin color now.

You see, Dai-chan wasn't really that dark when we were kids. But since he's always outside and he never wore sunscreen or any other protection from the sun, his skin gradually darkened and voila! Dai-chan became a ganguro. Hee hee!

So, now the reason why Dai-chan bathes for so long is that when we were kids, Auntie would always scold him when he gets back home and once she noticed how burnt Dai-chan's skin was from staying under the sun for so long she told him to get in the shower and not come out until he washes the darkness away and get his normal skin color back. I guess he retained that way of thinking since Auntie used to scold and tell him the same thing everyday.

And that's the story of why Dai-chan spends a long time in the bath. You can laugh now Kagamin. Heehee.."

Momoi would give Kagami some credit for being able to hold in his laugh that long. She saw the way the redhead has been shaking by holding himself back and when he finally laughed out loud, she couldn't help but join in.

"Oi Kagami, Satsuki, I'm fi— what the hell?!" Aomine was baffled, to say the least, at the sight before him. He never would have thought that his childhood friend and his boyfriend would be close enough to be able to laugh together like this. 'Ah? Well whatever… they're both weird anyway. I'll just stay in my room and wait for one of them to come fetch me when they're done. Tch'


End file.
